The continuing growth and expansion of the electronics industry has been accompanied by a demand for DC power supplies having a wide variety of performance specifications. Depending upon the application, it is not uncommon for a given product design to employ a plurality of DC power supplies, which not only differ in terms of their output voltages, but which have differing current capabilities among the power supply outputs. Although power supply manufacturers have been able to provide power supplies that meet these and other user needs, each power supply's implementation is often custom-configured to a given specification (e.g., output voltage and output current drive capability). This means that the user must maintain an inventory of different power supply circuits, to accommodate variations in application requirements. To reduce cost and inventory complexity, the user would prefer that performance characteristics of the various circuits within its power supply inventory be programmable or user-configurable.